


there's poison in your head [podfic]

by EMwoman25



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Memory Loss, Nureyev is having a very bad time, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, THEIA products suck, Vespa COULD be meaner to Juno but it'd be like kicking a lady when he's down, so is Juno but in a different way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMwoman25/pseuds/EMwoman25
Summary: "Let's get out of here," Juno says. He slips the THEIA Soul in his pocket and slings an arm around—Around—"You got it, Boss," Rita says, sounding about as tired as he is.This is Rita. Of course this is Rita. Juno blinks.[The THEIA Soul has lasting effects.]
Relationships: Peter Nureyev & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Kudos: 4





	there's poison in your head [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's poison in your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853040) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



> Hi everyone! I had a lot of fun making my first podfic, so I decided to keep making them. One day, I will choose a fic that doesn't turn out an hour long, but I love me some Rita, Juno, Nureyev friendship interactions. I hope you enjoy. :)

Google Drive MP3:

[link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X0OHtValMhvbUsNIkNsA0LbFQYovmx3b/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
